No Need for Roommates!
by MT Tenchicat
Summary: After Tenchi graduates, he returns back home with two of his friends who have no place to stay at the moment. So, like the good man Tenchi is, he offers them his home as a place to stay for a little while until they find a place of their own.


No Need for Roommates! Pt 1  
By Michael Tiambeng  
  
A normal, typical day in the Masaki house my story starts in, Sasami cooking, Washu in her lab, and Ryoko and Aeka fighting. As all of this is going on, the doorbell rings.  
  
"I wonder who that could be", Mihoshi thought to herself. She got up to answer the door. As she was walking past the fighting women, Mihoshi thought she heard 3 voices.  
  
"Hmmmm....", she thought to herself. She opened the door and to her surprise, it was Tenchi and two of his buddies.  
  
"Hello Tenchi, who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh hi Mihoshi!", Tenchi said. Still talking to his friends, Tenchi walked inside. Ryoko and Aeka looked up and said in unison,  
  
"Hi Tenchi!" Tenchi kept walking with his friends not even replying back to anyone. Tenchi finally reached the kitchen and asked his friends if they would like to sit down.  
  
"Nah, that's ok. We really have to get going now", one of his friends said.  
  
"C'mon guys! Have a seat, eat some of Sasami's delicious food. It's least I can do. After all, you did take me home from Tokyo", Tenchi replied.  
  
"Really, It's ok. Me and my bro have to find a place to live before all of the places we looked at are taken", his friend said. Just then, Tenchi had an idea. As he was thinking, Sasami came up to the table.  
  
"Hello Tenchi! Who are these guys? Are they your friends?" Sasami asked. Tenchi answered, "Oh, yes these guys are my friends."  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I am Kenji Manawa and this is my brother Hiro."  
  
"Hello, what's your name?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sasami. I'm the cook of the house I suppose."  
  
"Ahh, Tenchi has told us of your cooking, Sasami." Kenji said.  
  
"Oh, you did, did you" Sasami said mockingly."  
  
"Yep, I'm tellin' the truth aren't I?" Tenchi said proudly.  
  
"Yeah! Tenchi gave some of your cooking while we were in Tokyo. It was a great break from the cafeteria food." Hiro said gladly.  
  
"Anyway Kenji, I have an idea. Instead of you hunting for a place in Yokohama, you can stay here until you find one." Tenchi said with a big grin.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure...is it ok with the other people in your house?" Hiro said with a questionable look on his face.  
  
"I'm pretty sure, but you guys have to follow some rules." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Ok, what are they?" Kenji said excitedly  
  
"Since this house is up to here with all these women you have to...."  
  
"THIS HOUSE IS FULL OF WOMEN?!?" Kenji said with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Yeah, as I was saying...."  
  
As Kenji interrupted Tenchi once more he asked with absolute joy, "ARE YOU KIDDING!!!??! So that's what you do when you get home...I see..." Tenchi replied with horror, "NO...NO...NO!! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING AND THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok...sure........", Kenji said with a smirk. As Tenchi and Kenji were arguing about the activities they do with the women, Washu came out of her lab with her nurses' outfit on. Washu slammed the door and Hiro jumped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?", Washu asked. Hiro said to himself,  
  
"Man, she's beautiful.....the long red hair, the big eyes...and her outfit...", as he is going on he begins to drool. Hiro finally said, "Uh, no I was just shocked by your awesome beauty."  
  
"My what!!?!", Washu asked with a small smile. "I mean I was just shocked...umm...yeah!", Hiro replied stuttering.  
  
"Ok then...why are you drooling?", Washu asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ummm...I'm not drooling...umm it's just...uhh...", Running out of words to say, Hiro walked off.  
  
"Yep, that one likes you Washu.", Ryoko said.  
  
"Well, he is a little cute....", Washu said while blushing.  
  
"Washu's gotta' boyfriend!! Washu's gotta' boyfriend!!!", Ryoko and Aeka sang while dancing around the living room.  
  
"NO I DON'T YOU INSOLENT TWERPS!!!", Washu yelled to them. After Washu said that, she stormed off to her lab and locked the door.  
  
"Hmm...I think...yeah!", Hiro said quietly. As Tenchi and Kenji were discussing the rules, Hiro thought of what he was going to do tonight.  
  
"So Tenchi, where do we sleep?", asked Kenji.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure...ok I got it. Kenji, you can sleep in the living room and Hiro you can sleep in Mihoshi's room.", Tenchi replied.  
  
"Why does my little brother get to sleep in the ladies' room?!?", Kenji said with anger. "First of all, Mihoshi won't be here because she and Kionye are on GP patrol.", Tenchi said unsurely.  
  
"What's GP patrol?", asked Kenji and Hiro.  
  
"I'll tell you later.", replied Tenchi.  
  
"Oh, ok", said Hiro.  
  
"Well, it's ok for now Tenchi...but Hiro better not sleep there tomorrow!", Kenji said with a smug.  
  
"Ok, well goodnight everybody", said Hiro.  
  
"Goodnight!", replied everybody. Everyone was telling each other goodnight as Hiro was making his bed in Mihoshi's vacant room.  
  
During the night  
  
It was 2:20 AM. Everyone was asleep. Hiro slowly walked out of Mihoshi's room. He walked down the stairs, heading towards Washu's lab. His brother was awake watching a movie. Hiro was thinking how to pass his brother without attracting his attention. He had an idea. He went through the kitchen, then through a hallway, and getting closer to the front closet where Washu's lab is located. When he finnaly reached the entrance of Washu's lab, he looked over at his brother to find him sleeping.  
  
"I'm glad he's asleep", Hiro said to himself. Hiro quietly tapped on the lab door. Nothing. He tapped again. Still no answer. He knocked real hard. Finally, Washu opened the door. She looked down at Hiro and screamed! Hiro covered her mouth with his hand and walked with her inside the lab. After he closed the door, he took his hand off her mouth. Washu opened her eyes and realized that it was one of Tenchi's friends staying here for a while.  
  
"I'm very sorry if I frightened you. I didn't mean to.", said Hiro with all sincerity.  
  
"It's ok, I just didn't know it was you." Washu replied.  
  
"I believe that we haven't been properly introduced. Hello. I'm Hiro. I'm one of Tenchi's friends. What's your name?" Hiro said in a proper tone.  
  
"Well, I'm Washu. The greatest scientist in the universe!!! I already know you like me...don't hide it...what do you like about me huh?"  
  
"Umm...I...ummm....", Hiro stuttered.  
  
"Well, since I don't like waiting, I'm gonna find out myself. Come with me!", Washu said with excitement. Washu drags Hiro further and further through the depths of her enormous lab. Washu finally stops at a operating table and says to Hiro to take his shirt off.  
  
"NO WAY ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!! I'M NOT ABOUT Toooooo...I..feeell soooooo....." Hiro says before Washu sedates him.  
  
"Now I will know if he like me or not. If he does like me, I'll find out what he likes about me! Hiro! You will find out why I'm the greatest scientist in the universe!!" Washu says with an evil tone.  
  
".....Huh?...where am...what are....", Hiro says with a daze.  
  
"HAH!!! YOU DO LIKE ME!!!!! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!!!! YOU MAY AS WELL TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW!!!! UNLESS, YOU WANT ME TO EXPERIMENT!!!" Washu said with an evil laughter.  
  
"Ok...ok...I'll tell you..." Hiro said restlessly. "I dreamt of something like you, real smart, long red hair...I thought it was a dream...but when I came here and saw you...I thought..." Hiro went back into a sedated state.  
  
"Heheh...I'm smart, but even a little lying gets ya the answers you need! ", Washu thought to herself. "I didn't think anyone would like me...oh yeah! I didn't tell him I was 20,000 years old or that I kept my body at a teenager state!" As the night went on, Washu kept Hiro in her lab. As long as he was asleep, she would experiment on the human sub-concious (dream state of mind). Washu found out more about Hiro as she explored his mind, unlocking all the thoughts about the girl that resembled her. She found out about the dream and she found a drawing in his back pocket that almost looked exactly like her.  
  
"Wow! He's a pretty decent artist...my hair looks so beautiful in this drawing...hmmm..." Washu thought to herself. She activated her laptop and copied the picture that Hiro drew. "There, that's where this good drawing should be. " Washu beamed. "I'm really starting to like this guy more and more...I wonder how smart he is...", Washu thought. She went over to Hiro, placing more nodes atop his forehead. "Analizing...Analizing...Analization complete...intelligence quotient calculated at 139...comparing to normal subjects...calculation complete...extremely high for human species..." the computer spoke. "Hmm...let's find out the last bit of information about him..." Washu told the computer. The computer scanned the records for Hiro Manawa and found out a lot. It was finally 8:00 am, and Washu found out everything. "Ok, run file scan...hmmm...Ht. 6'6' Wt. 140 Age 18 Graduate from Yokohama High School and a Masters in Physics and a Bachelors in Computer Science from Tokyo University. Wow! He's really smart..."  
  
"Hiro...Hiro...HIRO!!! Where are you!?!?" yelled Kenji.  
  
"What's with all the yelling?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I can't find him! Where could he be? He's not in that girl, Mihoshi's room" replied Kenji. As Kenji was looking outside for his brother Tenchi went upstairs, looking in Mihoshi's room. He found nothing but an unmade bed and Mihoshi sleeping. He looked in all the other rooms not finding anything.  
  
"Hmmm..." Tenchi thought. Then he went downstairs to search with Kenji. At that moment, they both looked towards the only place they haven't looked in.  
  
"You don't think..." Kenji said.  
  
"No, he couldn't..." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Let's check, for good measure." Kenji replied. They slowly walked to the entrance of Washu's lab. They knocked while calling Washu's name.  
  
"Washu! Open up!! We both know you're in there!!!" Tenchi yelled. No answer. They both tried calling her and Hiro, but got no sign of response. They decided to knock the door down. They rammed it and rammed it. It didn't even squeak. As that was going on, Ryoko awoke from her slumber.  
  
"What's all that banging!!?! Tenchi!" Ryoko said while walking down the stairs. "What are you guys doing!?!", Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well, I can't find my brother, so me and Tenchi looked all over the house and still nothing. We both realized that Washu's lab was the only place we haven't looked in, so we decided to go inside and take a look." Kenji explained.  
  
"We kept calling and calling their names, but we got no reply, so now we're trying to knock down the door." Tenchi breathlessly replied.  
  
"Well, why didn't ya wake me up! I'll bust down the door! Plus, I always wanted to see what's in Washu's humungous lab and now I get to without getting in trouble!" Ryoko replied with a smirk. She stepped back and ran into the door. She did this plenty of times, but it still wouldn't budge. As all of this was going on, Aeka and Sasami woke up.  
  
"What's (yawning) all this racket?" Aeka said tiredly.  
  
"Yeah! Who's makin' all the noise!" Sasami wholeheartedly agreed. They both walked down the stairs and saw Ryoko ramming the door to Washu's lab.  
  
"OPEN UP YOU....."  
  
"That's quite enough of your dirty mouth Ryoko." Aeka interrupted.  
  
Then Sasami said, "Why don't you just ring the doorbell?"  
  
"There's a doorbell?!?" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah, see..." Sasami pointed to the small doorbell.  
  
"I always go in here with Washu and Ryo-ohki" beamed Sasami. Sasami rang the doorbell and the group waited.  
  
"I knew this wasn't gonna'..." Kenji said as the door opened.  
  
"See, I told you so." Sasami remarked. They all went in, leaving the door open behind them.  
  
"Hmmm...this is a big place for such a small woman." Kenji said. Just after Kenji said that, Ryoko and Aeka just started covering their mouths so that they wouldn't make a lot of noise because of their laughter.  
  
"Awww...isn't that sweet..." Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah (laughing) Real sweet" Ryoko remarked.  
  
"Oh, isn't that just darling. (laughs)" replied Aeka.  
  
"That's just great, two of the smartest people in the same lab, and they like each other. SHEESH!! WHEN WILL THIS TORMENT EVER END!!!!" wailed Kenji.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad. Look at it this way, it pawns off your brother to somebody just as smart, I mean smarter than him. You don't have to watch him anymore." Replied Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...after all I am 26 and I'm too old to be watching my little brother. It's time for him to start his own life and this is a good way to start." Sighed Kenji. After seeing the sight of Washu laying down on the bed where Hiro lay, everybody left except for Sasami and Kenji.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful, someone who finally loves Washu." said Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. At least he doesn't have to stay with me anymore." Replied Kenji.  
  
"I'm usually here with Ryo-ohki and it makes me feel safer than by myself." Said Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, It's a really big place." Remarked Kenji.  
  
"Can you come with me cause I'm kinda scared walkin here all by myself." Replied Sasami.  
  
"To tell ya the truth, I'm kinda scared walkin by myself also." Said Kenji.  
  
"Well, we can go together and then have breakfast." Replied Sasami.  
  
"That sounds great." Remarked Kenji. Sasami held Kenji's hand and walked back to the kitchen to go make breakfast.  
End Pt. 1  
  
All Tenchi Muyo Characters(Ryoko, Aeka, Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu) are  
copyrighted by AIC and Pioneer  
The other two(kenji and hiro) are copyrighted by me 


End file.
